


You Look Great!

by SkyWrites



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Comedy, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/pseuds/SkyWrites
Summary: Sheena and Colette attend the noble party after the group has saved the princess of Tethe'alla. They're both socially awkward, clumsy, and unfit for nobility.But maybe that's not so bad.
Relationships: Colette Brunel/Sheena Fujibayashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	You Look Great!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/gifts).



> An art trade for You Light the Sky! She requested some F/F and one of her prompts was dancing! There's not too much dancing here but I was inspired to write this all the same. 
> 
> Title is a reference to Sheena's noble costume which is just called "You Look Great!"
> 
> It's a quick story, meant to be easy-going and simple. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Oh yeah. Corrine is alive because I wanted him to be alive and not dead.

“I can’t go out dressed like this! I look like a hussy!”

“Of course you can! It’s not _that_ different from your regular outfit!”

“… What’s that supposed to mean? You’re lucky Volt didn’t kill you, but I’m starting to think maybe I should finish the job.”

“Sheena! That’s mean! You’d be so sad if I died!”

An exasperated sigh drifted through ritzy hallways. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Corrine.”

The two lingered at the edge of the mansion, away from the hustle and bustle of other patrons. It was a high-class party for high-class people. They were celebrating the return of the princess after all! Zelos told the group they _had_ to be there or else it’d be an insult to Tethe’alla royalty.

But it felt so strange. The red carpets, the chandeliers, the funny tall glasses filled with bitter drinks… The way everyone else spoke. They talked about things she didn’t understand, politics and people she’d never heard of, but they acted like everyone should just _know_.

Colette shifted uncomfortably behind the wall, clinging to the soft velvet drapes like a scared guilty dog. What was she doing? Why was she spying on Sheena like this? That wasn’t right. Yet…

Her heart pounded in her chest. Her legs bristled with goosebumps and adrenaline, her noble outfit finally giving them air to breathe. Watching someone like this when they didn’t know you were there was so exciting!

_I wonder if this is how Sheena felt when she spied on me…_

Sheena shook her head. Her usual messy hair was smoothed out in the front and made into a bun at the back. The adorable fox spirit, Corrine, stood on her bare shoulders with ease. “It’s just... I feel so open. Like, everything is hanging out, you know?”

Corrine tilted his head cutely. Colette loved Sheena’s little doggy! It took all her energy to not leap out of the curtain and cuddle him. “I don’t understand. What’s wrong with that?”

Sheena’s back slumped like a gremlin. Colette stifled a giggle. _Cute…_ “Right. You’re always naked. I suppose it wouldn’t make much sense to you.”

Corrine wiggled his tails happily, his bell chiming with excited movements. “Maybe that’s why you feel uncomfortable! Clothes are so restricting and strange. Would you feel better without them?”

“No! Corrine…”

_!!!_

Colette’s head felt so hot and heavy. The thought of Sheena…. er… Why was it so hard to stand!? Oh no, oh no, don’t trip, don’t trip, not now! Colette wiggled her arms attempting to regain balance. She clutched the drape, swinging around on it while her legs felt like jelly, before letting out a tiny ‘eep!’ Colette managed to keep her balance just barely, quickly hiding behind the curtain on the other side of the hall.

“What the hell?!” Sheena grumbled. “What was that?”

“I think someone’s watching us,” Corrine said cautiously, low growls escaping his cute doggy throat. _Ahhh! I still want to pet him even now…_

“More like someone’s creeping on me,” Sheena hissed. “Zelos? Is that you again? Come out!”

Colette gulped. She shook her head ‘ _no’_ like anyone could see her. She should have ran but her legs wouldn’t work. Her brain was a mess, and it was so hard to breathe! The adrenaline was supposed to help you get out of scary situations wasn’t it? So why wouldn’t she move?

“Come out right now,” Sheena ordered. She was using her battle voice. “You don’t want me to find you.”

_Oh no… I really messed up now…_

“All right. You asked for it.” Sheena stomped towards Colette’s hiding spot. Corrine’s cute growling only got louder. It wasn’t long before Colette felt Sheena’s angry presence right in front of her. “Hiding behind a curtain!? You realize I’m an assassin, right?” She swiped the drape away. “How stupid do you think-”

“Ah!!” Colette screamed as Sheena’s palm slammed into the wall right by her head. “I’m sorry!”

Sheena’s face changed so quickly and so closely to Colette’s. From anger, to confusion, to blushing embarrassment. “Colette?!”

She was practically towering over Colette. Colette must have slid down against the wall in fright but looking up at Sheena while she was in that outfit and so close… Colette could truly see it all. The way her skirt-thing just barely covered her hips, the way her knee-socks hugged her thighs, and—and the way her chest was just barely contained in those fancy wrap things!

_Stupid! I’m so stupid! Why am I thinking about all this right now of all times?_

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I was—I—um—I was exploring the mansion because I didn’t know anyone at the party and it felt really awkward and um and I saw you in the hallway and um for some reason I hid???”

Corrine tilted his head, bell jingling. Sheena copied the motion unconsciously. “You… hid? Why?”

_So… cute! So pretty! I can’t take this…_

“I don’t know!” Colette answered honestly. Her brain was experiencing a critical failure. She couldn’t even make up a lie!

Corrine took a few quick cautious sniffs at her. Colette fought the urge to giggle at his wet doggy nose. “I don’t sense any ill-intent coming from her.”

“I could have told you that!” Sheena growled. She looked back to Colette’s hunched form, realizing just how close they were. In a flash, she stood up tall and took a step back, face redder than the curtains. “Er. Sorry for nearly attacking you. Are you okay?” She held out a limp hand to Colette.

If Colette didn’t have angelic senses, she probably would have never noticed how Sheena’s fingers shook so slightly. She took Sheena’s hand, allowing herself to be pulled back up, along with some of her dignity. _So warm…_

“It’s okay!” Colette said, a bit breathlessly still. “I’m—um—okay!”

Sheena winced. “I suppose you’re used to me attacking you, huh? I don’t blame you for hiding from me.”

Colette waved it off sheepishly. It did bring back memories to her beautiful attacker, to that clumsy yet oh-so-cute assassin. “Oh, that? I didn’t mind that.”

Sheena’s hair nearly fell apart again at that statement. Her eyes went wide, but she shook her head. “What do you mean ‘I didn’t mind that’?! I was trying to kill you!”

“It wasn’t your fault!” Colette shrugged with a smile. “I understood your reasoning. I really did! Besides, you never killed me, so it’s okay!” _It also wouldn’t have made a huge difference to me back then anyway…_

“You—you’re so weird!” Sheena gasped. Corrine let out a jingling giggle.

“Sorry, hehe.” Colette bonked herself on the head, knowing she must have looked like a fool yet again.

Corrine sniffed. “Still doesn’t explain why you hid, though…” His tails wagged so slowly, so curiously, so _cutely!_

“Corrine! Leave her alone! She said she didn’t know!”

“Mm…” Colette fiddled with her frilly dress, hands nervously pulling and tugging along the soft fabric. “I guess I kind of do now. I think I wanted to know what it felt like to be you.”

Sheena took another step back, as if she’d received a terrible blow in an epic ninja battle. “You… wanted to know what I felt…?”

Fingers twirled and intertwined with the ribbons on her dress. Colette’s hands found solace in her own braided hair as well. “Also—um—you look really pretty, and I got nervous.”

“See! I knew you looked fine!” Corrine said proudly to a speechless Sheena, who only fell back yet another step.

“S-seriously?” Sheena gulped. “I thought… I’d look stupid or… too much?”

“Like a hussy you said!” Corrine corrected unhelpfully.

“Be quiet!”

Colette shook her head. She found the courage to step closer, to take Sheena’s warm hands once more. Sure she was terrified, sure she was shaking, but it was different now. This was to help Sheena.

“You look great! You’re—um—beautiful!” Colette giggled nervously. “W-well you’re always beautiful, but now you look very elegant! And—and—um—” Colette was determined. She was going to say her feelings. “And hot!”

Sheena’s head flew back like she had just taken a punch straight to the face. She started to tumble backwards, but Colette held tight! Although, now Colette was tripping with her…

_No! Not this time!_

In a flash of pink and purple, mana sparkled and glimmered in the air. Colette’s wings fluttered at her back as she held Sheena’s limp body in her arms with ease. Corrine had the sense to abandon ship long ago. He stared up at them from the carpet with cute doggy intrigue.

“C-Colette…?” Sheena breathed out, their faces so close, their bodies a mess of confused arms and legs and wings.

“Sorry…”

“You’re both so clumsy!” Corrine whined, upset that he lost his perch.

After a few moments of nervous legs kicking and arms grabbing and wings flapping, the two girls finally found their footing once more. Sheena’s handsome hair was already getting frizzy again, but Colette didn’t mind. It was super cute.

“So! Um…” Sheena scratched the back of her head, coughing awkwardly.

“Yeah, um…” Colette went back to fiddling with her dress.

Corrine hopped back onto Sheena’s shoulder, happy to feel tall. “Are you two going to dance? The dance is supposed to be soon!”

“Corrine!” Sheena growled, her jerking motions causing more cute jingles. “You know I don’t know how to dance!”

Colette’s heart felt like a ray of sunshine had struck it. “I don’t know how to dance either!” she said with a smile.

“Is that something to be proud of…?” Sheena asked.

“Mm, maybe not!” Colette giggled. “But I like that we keep having so much in common.”

“Er—” Sheena stuttered, blushing. “It is nice…”

“Why don’t you learn to dance together?” Corrine offered, jumping over to Sheena’s other shoulder with excitement. “It’s the perfect time!”

“Corrine!” Sheena tried to nab the hyperactive fox-spirit, but he proved too slippery. “Just what are you trying to do?!”

“I think that’d be perfect!” Colette said. “We—um—we could find a room where no one is at and practice together!” _Oh no, wait, that sounds weird doesn’t it…?_

Sheena’s mouth let out all manner of strange yet cute noises. “I—er—um.”

“That sounds perfect!” Corrine squeaked, tails wagging so happily that even his little butt shook in a jingling rhythm. “As long as I get to come, too!”

“Can I pet you a whole lot?” Colette asked, hands clasped together, stars in her eyes.

“Of course! Sheena never pets me!”

“I PET YOU ALL THE TIME,” Sheena shouted, face completely red, still unable to nab the sly fox. “And stop deciding things for me!”

Colette’s smile turned into a frown. “Oh. You don’t want to?”

Sheena froze in place. Her mischievous fox-doggy smiled cheerfully. “N-no! I mean—yes! I do want to! If—if that’s okay!”

“Of course that’s okay!” Colette grabbed Sheena’s warm hands yet again. Maybe it was selfish, maybe it upset Sheena too much, but something told her that Sheena wasn’t all that bothered. “Come on, let’s go find a place!”

And when they did find a room, dark and dusty, covered in white sheets to preserve the fancy furniture, they could smile. In the dark, lit only by Colette’s pink and purple rays, they felt comfortable. Hiding together, away from everyone, they could fumble their hands over each other, they could giggle and laugh as they stepped on each other’s toes.

When they tripped and fell on top of each other, when their warm bodies held each other so closely and their lips finally met in the dim light of mana…

Well. Accident or not. They didn’t mind it.


End file.
